Town Supplies
Town Supplies is series of quests provided by the butcher in Prosperidad. Quests Town Supplies I ; Intro : This butcher had a deal with a hunter who brought him the supplies he needed, but that hunter got eaten by a bear, so... The butcher needs someone new to help out. Think you'd be up for it? ; Outro : That oughta do it. ; Items to collect : 5 Chicken Meats (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Town Supplies II ; Intro : Seems like folks around here are getting a little adventurous. Sheep meat is all the rage now. The butcher's lookin' to profit from this trend. ; Outro : Thanks! ; Items to collect : 5 Chicken Meats and 5 Sheep Meats (10 items, requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Town Supplies III ; Intro : Some fancy joint's about to open its doors here in town and they're askin' the butcher for boar. Feel like huntin'? ; Outro : That oughta do it. ; Items to collect : 10 Wild Boar Meats (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Town Supplies IV ; Intro : There's a madman inside a box who says that he likes to eat snakes. Collect 10 pieces of Snake Meat for the butcher. ; Outro : Thanks! ; Items to collect : 10 Snake Meats (Requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Town Supplies V ; Intro : There's some superstition goin' 'round that eating a vulture feather is good for your soul or some such... The butcher don't believe that, but he ain't opposed to cashin' in on it. ; Outro : That oughta do it. ; Items to collect : 5 Vulture Feathers (Requires 1 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Town Supplies VI ; Intro : There's some fancy shmancy political brouhaha comin' up. The butcher needs to stock up to feed the fat cats. ; Outro : Thanks! ; Items to collect : 10 Wild Boar Meats and 5 Chicken Meats (15 items, requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Town Supplies VII ; Intro : That couple that just got married? Turns out they hate each other's guts. So they got divorced and now they're havin' a huge party to celebrate. The butcher needs to stock up big for this one. ; Outro : That oughta do it. ; Items to collect : 5 Buffalo Meats and 10 Sheep Meats (15 items, requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Town Supplies VIII ; Intro : The butcher needs more chickens and vultures. Can't ever have enough chicken and vulture, I guess...? ; Outro : Thanks! ; Items to collect : 5 Vulture Feathers and 5 Chicken Meats (10 items, requires 2 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Town Supplies IX ; Intro : The butcher needs to supply the meat for a big hunting society meeting. Not sure why they don't supply their own meat, seein' as how they're a hunting society, but... ; Outro : That oughta do it. ; Items to collect : 20 Buffalo Meats (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Town Supplies X ; Intro : The butcher needs more sheep meat. Try not to think about how cute the sheep are. Try not to look into their sweet little sheepy eyes. ; Outro : Thanks! ; Items to collect : 15 Sheep Meats (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Town Supplies XI ; Intro : Apparently the sheep meat didn't sell at all. Seems that trend done passed. Now it's back to good old reliable boar meat. ; Outro : That oughta do it. ; Items to collect : 20 Boar Meats (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Town Supplies XII ; Intro : The butcher's hoping you can round up a whole lotta buffalo for him. It ain't like the great plains are gonna run outta buffalo anytime soon, right? ; Outro : Thanks! ; Items to collect : 45 Buffalo Meats (Requires 9 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Category:Quests Category:Arizona